Flesh and Blood Vs Fame
by stoocha
Summary: Videls dad is becoming more aggressive and kicks her out of home. What will happen now? This is my very first fanfic so yeah tell me what you think.(Was called Gohan my dad's an a but i was told to change it. thanks whoeva told me to)
1. A New Home

Gohan My Dad's An Ass  
  
A New Home.  
  
'Mm it's so warm today, a nice change from winter that's for sure.' thought Son Gohan as he was flying over a field. He was returning home after doing some shopping for his mother, Chi-Chi.  
  
Gohan suddenly stopped he was looking at a fallen tree in the middle of the field. There was somebody lying next to it. "Videl." he whispered as he picked up on her ki. Gohan quickly flew down to the girl, who he now realized was asleep.  
  
"Videl! Videl! Wake up." he whispered while gently shaking her. Videl slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, that's when Gohan noticed her tear stained face.  
  
"Gohan? Where am I? What's the time?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Shh. You're in the middle of a field not far from my house and it's about 11 o'clock." He said quietly.  
  
"Wow I must have been exausted to sleep this late!"  
  
"Yeah. Well now that I've answered all your questions you have to answer mine. What's wrong? You face is all tear stained."  
  
Videls memory of the night before came flooding back to her like a title wave and she began to cry again. Gohan put his arm around her and hugged her tight.  
  
"My dad and I got into a fight last night, I told him he should tell the truth about saving the world and stuff, he called me a whore and told me he never wanted to see me again and to get the hell out of his house. Gohan what am I going to do? I have nowhere to stay!"  
  
"Come on Videl! Of course you have a place to stay, you staying at my place. And that's final!" he quickly added noticing she was about to object.  
  
"But Gohan I don't want to be a hassle on your mum."  
  
" Videl, Videl. My mum cooks for three saiyins, trust me you won't be any hassle."  
  
"Well ok but only if it's alright with Chi-Chi."  
  
"It will be. She'll be glad to have another female around the house."  
  
"Ok. Thanks a lot Gohan." Gohan just smiled at her in reply.  
  
They took off into the air. It only took them a few minutes to get to Gohans place and they were going pretty slow pace.  
  
"Mum I'm back!" called Gohan as he and Videl walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Gohan your home! Did you get the five ton of rice?" Chi-Chi asked from the stove.  
  
"Yes Mum I did." Said Gohan as he took out a capsule and emptying it on to the counter.  
  
"Oh Videl dear it's so nice to see you! Will you be staying for dinner?"  
  
"Well actually Mum Videls dad kicked her out of the house and I told her she could stay here. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"What? He kicked you out! Of course you can stay here! Why that man one day I'm going to go over there and introduce him to my frying pan! That good for nothing piece of..." "Mum it's ok really." Said Gohan wincing at the mention of Chi-Chi's frying pan.  
  
"Oh dear Videl! Is it ok if you sleep in Gohans room? I would put Goten in with him but Trunks is always coming over..."  
  
Videl and Gohan were blushing by now " That's fine Chi-Chi." said Videl  
  
"Oh good I'll set up a mattress for one of you. You can decide which one." She said before leaving the room. Gohan was sure he heard something about grandchildren.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Later that night when Gohan and Videl went to bed they got into a small argument.  
  
" You take the bed, I'll take the mattress." Said Gohan .  
  
" Ah uh mister I'm not kicking you out of your bed for giving me somewhere to stay."  
  
"I know your not kicking me out of my bed, I'm giving it to you."  
  
"No you're not! It's your bed!"  
  
Gohan swooped down and picked her up.  
  
"Son Gohan put me down now!"  
  
"Sure." Said Gohan dumping her on his bed. "You've got the bed and that's final." He said leaning in close to her so she couldn't exscape.  
  
"Fine!" she finally gave in.  
  
"That's better." He said and surprised her by leaning down and kissing her forehead. " 'night."  
  
"Goodnight Gohan." She whispered back as he turned out the light. 'Oh Dende does this mean he likes me? Geez I hope so! He's so cute and every time he's around I get this funny feeling and he makes feel so safe.'  
  
'Oh man! Dende please you've always been one of my best friends please let her like me and not think I'm a complete fool!'  
  
About 10 minutes later Gohan heard Videl begin to cry softly. Not knowing what was wrong and not wanting Videl to be upset, Gohan jumped up and walked over to the bed and sat next to Videls form.  
  
"Videl? What's wrong?" asked Gohan as he gently wiped away a tea with his thumb.  
  
"S-sorry if I woke you up Gohan. It's just that Iwas thinking how I always thought my dad would never do this to me, he always said he loved me. I guess fame means more to him than his own flesh and blood." Videl said all this in no more than a whisper.  
  
Gohan lent down and hugged her tight. "If he can't see that fame is nothing in comparison to his beautiful and amazing daughter than he doesn't deserve to have you around."  
  
"You...you think I'm beautiful?" asked Videl a bit shocked.  
  
"No I think your above beautiful and the only other person I consider above beautiful is my mother." He answered softly.  
  
"Thanks Gohan could you stay awhile I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Sure." Said Gohan as he climbed under the blankets. As soon as he did so Videl snuggled in close to him so he put his arm around her and hugged her close to his chest and that's how thet fell asleep, lying in each others arms.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
~AN~ Well that's the first chappie hope you liked it if you didn't tell me and if the bad out weighs the good I won't torture you with more. Then again I might! See ya and remember to review. 


	2. Blown Up Kichens and An Ass Of A Dad

Blown Up Kitchens, And An Ass Of A Dad.  
  
Chi-Chi was happily cooking Videl, her sons and her husband breakfast (even though they weren't up yet) when she heard a knock on the door. She went to check who it was and was shocked to see Bulma with baby Bra in her arms, Vegita and Trunks.  
  
"Oh wow Bulma what a surprise! What are you doing here?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well Chi to cut along story short Vegita and Trunks both went for the same slice of toast and blow up the kitchen before ANYONE got to eat ANYTHING!" Vegita and Trunks cowered under the glare Bulma was directing at them.  
  
"Ahh so I guess you guys want something to eat huh?"  
  
"YES!" chorused all three at once.  
  
"Ok come in I was just cooking for me, Videl and the guys but I can cook more." said Chi-Chi.  
  
"What's Videl doing here?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Her dad kicked her out of the house so she's staying here." Said Chi-Chi as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Cheech! Thank Dende your here! When you weren't in the kitchen I thought no one would cook for me! It was terrible!" Exclaimed Goku and hugged Chi- Chi really tight.  
  
"Yeah Mummy it was really Horrible!" said Goten as he latched himself onto Chi-Chi's leg.  
  
"If you don't get off me the food might burn and besides we have visitors!" said Chi-Chi. At that Goku and Goten jumped away from Chi-Chi not wanting their food to burn.  
  
"I'll go wake up the other brat." Said Vegita as he walked to Gohans room.  
  
He walked back into the kitchen about ten seconds later and said, "Hey Kakarots Mate you might want to see this."  
  
Everybody walked to Gohans room to find out what Vegita was talking about and found Gohan and Videl snuggled together in Gohans bed. Immediately Chi- Chi started on the grandchildren and how she could hear the wedding bells.  
  
"Come on you guys lets let them get some sleep." Suggested Bulma.  
  
So they all walked back to the kitchen to have their breakfast.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Videl slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Gohan who was gently and absently stroking her hair.  
  
"Gohan?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
Gohan quickly snapped out of his trance. "'Morning" he looked down at Videl and smiled she was so cute just lying there next to him. " Listen Videl I've got something important to tell you and well it has really been bugging me. The thing is Videl I really like you and I was just wondering if you felt the same way." Gohan blurted out before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Really?" she whispered. Seeing him nod she launched herself at him and whispered, "I really like you too."  
  
Gohan just smiled that same smile that makes Videl go weak at the knees every time she sees it, brushed some hair off her face, lent down and kissed her sweetly and gently. Videl was surprised at first but then relax and responded to the kiss. They were interrupted by a low rumbling noise, which seemed to come from Gohans stomach.  
  
"Heh heh, oops Videl can we go have breakfast now?" asked Gohan with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Yeah lets go I'm getting hungry too, though clearly not as hungry as you."  
  
Gohan and Videl walked into the kitchen and were surprised to find Vegita and his family there.  
  
"Ah the brats are up. Did your stomach finally wake you?" asked Vegita directing his question towards Gohan.  
  
"Ah yeah actually it did." Said Gohan while sitting down at the table as his mother brought him his breakfast.  
  
" So Videl can you cook?" asked Bulma curiously.  
  
"Yeah with a dad like mine I had to be able to cook."  
  
"Don't you have a maid or something?" Chi-Chi joined in the conversation.  
  
"Yeah but when my father went on tours and stuff he took her with him. He thinks I'm not smart enough to figure out their sleeping together."  
  
"Speaking of your father, what are you going to do about getting your clothes?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Um I'll just have to go get them later today. Chi-Chi can I borrow something of yours 'till I get my clothes back?"  
  
"Sure. I'll go see if I can find something that will fit you. Won't be long."  
  
"So Videl you and Gohan dating yet?" asked Bulma as she watched Chi-Chi leave the room.  
  
"Actually yes." Said Videl blushing slightly.  
  
Well to say the least Bulma wasn't expecting that answer and rather ungracefully fell off her chair. Before Bulma had even realised what happened Vegita was standing over her offering his mate a hand. She took it.  
  
"Thanks Vegita. Wow I wasn't expecting that."  
  
"Clearly." Said Vegita and Videl at the same time. For that Videl received a glare from Vegita who got a sweet smile, which infuriated him.  
  
"Videl I found something that should fit you. You can go have a shower now if you like." Said Chi-Chi re-entering the room.  
  
Videl turned to see Chi-Chi holding up clothes almost identical to the ones she was wearing now only they were white with black trimmings.  
  
"Thanks Chi-Chi they're great." Said Videl and begun to leave the room.  
  
" Oh no you don't miss you're not leaving this room until you tell Chi-Chi yours and Gohans little secret." Yelled Bulma.  
  
"What secret?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Ah ask Gohan!" and with that Videl sprinted out of the room and left poor Gohan to deal with telling his mother they were now dating.  
  
About 20 minutes later Videl came out of the shower dressed in Chi-Chi's clothes.  
  
"Gohan I'm going to go to my dad's house to get my clothes." She called to Gohan.  
  
"Hang on I'll come with you." He called back.  
  
"No it's ok I'll be in and out of there in a flash."  
  
"Well if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure. See you later."  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
When Videl arrived at her dad's house she knocked on the door so her father wouldn't get angry that she had just walked in, a fight with her dad was the last thin she wanted she just wanted to get in and out as fast as she could. For what must have been the first time in his life Hercule opened the door.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Well believe me Father if I didn't need my clothes I would be as far from here as I could get!" she yelled back.  
  
Hercules eyes flashed with anger Videl had never seen before and before Videl even realised what would happen Hercules fist landed right on her sola plexus, winding her and cracking one of her ribs. Videl fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Now get out of here before someone sees you you'll ruin my image!" he yelled and slammed the door in her face.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Gohan was sitting at the table talking with his father and Vegita when he felt a sudden drop in Videls ki.  
  
"Oh Dende! Dad did you feel that Videl ki just dropped!" Gohan didn't even give his father time to answer before he was out the window and flying towards Videls ki.  
  
Gohan soon found Videl attempting to fly home.  
  
"Videl what happened?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms and started to fly home.  
  
"He hit me." She answered weakly.  
  
" Your father hit you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
As soon as Gohan and Videl arrived home Goku came running out with a senzu bean.  
  
"Lay her down somewhere before you give her this, it'll work better if she's winded and it looks like she's winded."  
  
Gohan carried her to his bed and lay her down before giving her the senzu. As soon as she could breath properly Videl began to cry.  
  
"Well that just proved my suspicion he loves his fame more than me! I never thought he'd hit me!"  
  
"There, there." Chi-Chi comforted her.  
  
"I can't believe he hit her! I'll kill him!" yelled Gohan and was about to fly out the window, but that plan was soiled when Guku grabbed his foot to stop him. Goku was holding as tight as he could but Gohan was so angry he was dragging Goku out the window with him.  
  
"Vegita you idiot don't just stand there help him!" yelled Bulma.  
  
Vegita not wanting to get back on Bulma's bad side grumbled but walked over to help Goku hold Gohan back.  
  
When Gohan finally calmed down he asked Videl, "How did he hurt you so much you're much stronger than him?"  
  
"I wasn't expecting him to punch me he's my father for Dende's sake!"  
  
"Always expect the unexpected." Said Vegita.  
  
"You know thats what my mother used to tell me before she died."  
  
"Then you mother was a very wise woman Videl." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"She married my father didn't she?"  
  
"Good point. But on the bright side if she hadn't of you wouldn't be here with me right now." Said Gohan.  
  
"Aww how sweet." Chorused Chi-Chi and Bulma at the same time.  
  
"Well I think I better go put lunch on I'm sure everyone is hungry. Um before I go does anyone know where Goten and Trunks are?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah I sent them out side to play." Answered Bulma.  
  
"Oh ok." Said Chi-Chi as she left the room with Bulma following.  
  
" Come on Kakarot lets go train while they get lunch ready."  
  
"Oh ok Vegita." Goku and Vegita left the room arguing over who was going to win their sparing match.  
  
"You should get some rest." Gohan told Videl as he brushed some hair off her forehead.  
  
"But I'm fine I had the senzu bean!"  
  
"Yeah but thats only for physical things. You must have a lot of thoughts running through your mind. It's best if you got some rest before trying to sort them out."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
AN  
Well that's another chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I know there are a few mistakes here  
and there, But thanks for the "title" "tidal" thing. Thanks to whoever it was that told me about the heading I don't really want  
to get into trouble about that.  
I hope this chappie is a bit longer to the last one.  
See ya later. 


	3. Sewing, Cooking and Wow

Sewing, Cooking and Wow.  
  
Videl woke the next day to see Gohan sleeping peacefully next to her (she had insisted that he sleep in the bed again).  
  
'Damn it's a school day.' She reminded herself and quickly glanced at the clock. " Oh shit it's 9:00!" she exclaimed and bolted up straight.  
  
The sudden movement woke Gohan. "Videl what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Monday and it's also 9:00. We're late for school!"  
  
"Videl relax it's a pupil free day remember." Explained Gohan as he grabbed her hand pulling her back onto the bed and hugging her.  
  
"Oh yeah I must have forgotten with all that's been going on."  
  
"Yeah." He commented before kissing her.  
  
Videl let the kiss go on for a while before pulling back. "I'm going to get up now."  
  
"Come on just a little bit longer?" whined Gohan, kissing her again.  
  
"No I'm not laying in bed any longer I want to do something!"  
  
"Ok." Gohan gave in kissing her one last time. "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
Videl wondered out to the kitchen to see Chi-Chi pushing more trays of food in front of Goku and Goten.  
  
"Good morning Chi-Chi." Videl didn't even bother saying good morning to the other two people in the kitchen. She all ready knew she wouldn't get an answer.  
  
"Good morning Videl."  
  
"Wow that was great as usual Chi-Chi." Exclaimed Goku. It never ceased to amaze him how good a cook his wife was.  
  
"Thank you Goku." It never ceased to amaze her husband never forgot to comment on her cooking.  
  
"Good morning Goku, Goten." Greeted Videl.  
  
"Morning Videl."  
  
"Well ladies we're going to train. Send Gohan out when he's had breakfast." And with that Goku and Goten left out the front door to train.  
  
"Umm Chi-Chi what are we going to do about my clothes? I don't have any money my Dad always got me those things and I don't get paid for helping the police. I guess I'll have to get a job huh? Videl said as soon as the Son males had left.  
  
"Don't be silly you can't get a job it will interfere with your studies helping the police already takes up a lot of your time and with it being your last year of school you have to study as much as possible!" responded Chi-Chi  
  
"Well what will I do?"  
  
"Well we'll just have to make you some clothes."  
  
"But won't the material cost you a lot of money?"  
  
"Noway Bulma and I found this really cheap place, it's great! We're always having to make the males of our families more clothes what with saving the world and all the training they do their clothes get torn up beyond repair."  
  
"Ok sounds great but what will I wear until we finish the clothes? I can't wear these any more they're disgusting! Oh and by the way you'll have to teach me how to sew I'm hopeless at it!"  
  
"You can wear some of my old clothes Dear. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"What? Noway of course I don't mind your clothes rock and I'm not just saying that!"  
  
"Morning Mum. Morning Videl." Yawned Gohan as he stumbled into the room half asleep.  
  
"Good morning Gohan." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Morning Hun." Answered Videl getting up and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Here's your breakfast Gohan. Your father wants you to go train with him and you brother when you've finished breakfast."  
  
"Sure."  
  
10 minutes of Gohan shamelessly scoffing everything put in front of him, Gohan finally finished his breakfast and in record time as he was really looking forward to training with his father and brother, he hadn't trained with them in a while.  
  
"Thanks Mum." You see that was the thing about Gohan, while Goku never forgot to compliment her Gohan never forgot his manners, as for Goten he never forgot to give her the biggest hugs ever. She figured they must know how hard it is for her to look after 3 sayins.  
  
"Wow I hope I have a family like that one day." Whispered Videl as Gohan left out the front door.  
  
"Like what dear?"  
  
"Like your family they all respect and love you and you are all happy."  
  
"Yeah I see what you mean. I wouldn't have my family any other way. But don't worry you'll have a happy family one day who love and respect you as mine do me. But forget that for the moment we have to figure out what design you want for your clothes! You go sit in the lounge where it's more comfortable and I'll go get the material I have. I've got heaps of colours I stocked up just the other day."  
  
Videl walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch. About 5 minutes later Chi-Chi came in with her arms full of material in all different colours, there was purple, red, blue, orange, black, white, silver, gold, green, well you get the picture.  
  
"Wow Chi-Chi there's so many colours!" exclaimed Videl.  
  
"I know I couldn't help myself!"  
  
"Ok so what do we do know?"  
  
"Well first we have to figure out what sort of design you want."  
  
"Well I would like something similar to yours but not exactly the same."  
  
"Great! Well these are the sketches for my clothes." Said Chi-Chi ruffling through the material and pulling out some sketches that looked almost exactly like Chi-Chi's outfit. "I've made a few alterations over the years."  
  
"Ok so how about instead of these sleeves it can be sleeveless and....."  
  
About half an hour later Chi-Chi and Videl had come up with a design that resembled Chi-Chi's clothes only it didn't have sleeves, the materials they were going to use for the top part had a pattern of dragons on it and its buttons, that went toward the right shoulder, were noticeably more detailed.  
  
"Well Chi-Chi I think that looks great and if I want sleeves I can just wear a long sleeved top underneath, plus it will be easy for me to move around in so I can train in it too."  
  
"Your right now all we need to decide is what colours to use."  
  
"Well I was thinking for one set I could have the midnight blue with light blue pattern and white for the pants, for another set I could have black with the silver pattern and black pants with silver stitching and for another I could have the red with gold patterns with gold pants."  
  
"That's great we can make a couple of each so you don't run out and I'm going to make you a surprise! Well we might as well start now so we'll get them done sooner."  
  
"But don't you have to make the guys some lunch?"  
  
"Nope they just hunt when they're training it's easier that way."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Gohan sat on the ground stretching, as it was Gotens turn to spar with their father, Goku.  
  
"Come on guys hurry up I'm starving down here!" he called up to them.  
  
"Ok lets go get some food!" said Goku appearing right next to Gohan.  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry too! Dad can I go do the fishing? Please?" asked Goten getting excited, he really loved fishing.  
  
"Sure you can and Gohan and I will go get some berries to have with it."  
  
"Alright!" Goten ran off to the closest lake.  
  
"So Gohan how's it going with you and Videl?" asked Goku as he and his eldest son began walking to find a tree with some berries on it.  
  
"This is the only reason you let Goten do the fishing isn't it? I thought it was strange you giving up the fishing when you love it so much!"  
  
"Yeah you're right but so what just answer my question."  
  
"Ok fine it's going great with Videl. She's great she doesn't even care that your not from this planet or that I'm half alien. She's even settled into our lives perfectly! I mean besides Mum and Bulma no one else would be able to do that she's amazing, just like Mum and Bulma!"  
  
"Wow you really love her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose I do. I don't know how she feels though."  
  
"Well just ask her."  
  
"But what if she doesn't feel the same way I do?"  
  
"Gohan trust me you won't be disappointed."  
  
"Fine but only because your my father and I do trust you."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Wow look Chi-Chi I've got the hang of this!" Exclaimed Videl looing at her practice material. She had insisted on practice, as she didn't want to ruin her clothes.  
  
"Yeah that's great! Videl it's perfect. I recon you're ready to start sewing a set of your clothes." Said Chi-Chi as she closely examined Videl's handy work on the piece of material.  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yep here I've already cut out what you need you just sew."  
  
Videl began to sew the black set making sure she was very careful. She wanted these to be perfect so she could show Gohan.  
  
"Gohan is going to love this Videl!"  
  
"Do you think so I hope he does?"  
  
"Of course he will he'd love it no matter what it looked like so long as you liked it!"  
  
"Really do you think so?"  
  
"I know so. Oops come on Videl we better start getting dinner ready! The other day when you said you could cook what sort of food did you mean?"  
  
"Um only really basic things."  
  
"Well now is the perfect time to teach you how to cook!"  
  
"Sounds great! Will Bulma's family be here for dinner?"  
  
"Nuh their kitchen is fixed."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Ok so first get the ingredients then I'll supervise while you cook Ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So what we'll need is..."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Goku looked at the sky as he and his sons stretched out their muscles, they had had a pretty hard and long training session.  
  
"Ok come guys we better start going home now or your mother might get worried. Besides does anyone else smell that?"  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to get home it smells beautiful."  
  
"Yeah Dad lets go home I'm starved!" yelled the ever hypo Goten.  
  
By the time the men got home Chi-Chi and videl had all the food set out on the table and all they had to do was sit down and eat and that's what they were about to do until they heard Chi-Chi shriek from the lounge room, "I know your home and don't you even think about eating before you wash up! Look at you you're filthy!" she finished coming into the kitchen.  
  
The guys groaned and moved out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom to wash up. They knew that Chi-Chi wouldn't give in and that it would be better to just do as she said.  
  
About 10 minutes later they filled back into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Chi-Chi and Videl who were already seated.  
  
"Yum dig in everyone!" exclaimed Goku. This was an unbreakable tradition in the Son home no one ate dinner until everyone was at the table and no one ate until Goku said to.  
  
Another 10 minutes later Chi-Chi and Videl had finished their plate of food and the Son males had finished their 50 or so plates of food.  
  
"That was great as usual Chi-Chi!" commented Goku.  
  
"Actually Videl cooked this I just supervised."  
  
"Well then good job Videl." Goku said.  
  
"Wow you cooked this?" said Gohan a look of admiration on his face.  
  
"Yes. Did you like it?" asked Videl.  
  
"Like it I loved it! It was great!"  
  
"Thanks Gohan."  
  
"I think it was great too Videl!"  
  
"Thank you Goten that's very nice of you."  
  
"Wow Videl you must be a very good cook to win over Goten he's the hardest to please out of the lot of the Son males." Said Chi-Chi.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
After about an hour of watching T.V Videl and Gohan had gone to bed and were having a pleasant conversation when Gohan brought up what he and Goku had been talking about earlier that day.  
  
"Um Videl I've got something to say. But um the problem is I don't know how to say it."  
  
"Come on Gohan you can tell me anything."  
  
"Ok well um today Dad and I were talking and the subject of you as came up and Dad made me realise that I really love you."  
  
"Wow you love me?"  
  
"Yeah and it feels better now that I've told you."  
  
Well I'm glad you told me because I love you too."  
  
The second Videl had finished that sentence Gohan's lips were on hers.  
  
"Mmm that was nice but we need to get to sleep or we actually will be late for school tomorrow." Said Videl as they broke the kiss apart.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*= =*=*=*=*=*=  
  
AN~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Um about the time line thing Gohan and Videl are in their last year of high and well I guess I moved Bra's birthday to an earlier date. Anyway I better put in a disclaimer 'cause I keep forgetting. I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
BYE 


	4. Goten and Trunks' Mischief

Goten and Trunks' Mischief  
  
Gohan woke at about 6:30 to the soft beeping of his alarm clock. He couldn't have it loud lest it hurt his sensitive Sayin ears, that's why it hadn't woken Videl. He lay there stroking her hair admiring her beauty.  
  
'She's so beautiful. I can't believe she loves me back! She's beautiful.' He thought.  
  
"Mmm. Who's beautiful Gohan?" said Videl as she woke.  
  
"You are, but how did you know what I was thinking?" He asked and just as she was about to answer a look of realisation dawned his face. "Oh Dende! I gotta talk to Dad! You get ready for school. I'll be back in a flash!" he said all this very quickly before kissing her and rushing out the room.  
  
'He's weird.'  
  
"I am not!" exclaimed Gohan as he rushed out the bedroom door.  
  
Gohan ran down the hall to his Mother and Father's room. Only his Dad was in there as his Mother was all ready up and making them breakfast.  
  
"Dad get up! I have to talk to you!"  
  
"Gohan? Whoa calm down what's wrong?"  
  
"Videl can hear what I'm thinking and I can hear her thoughts too!"  
  
"Oh! Is that all I thought it was something like bad or something!" said Goku chuckling at his sons face.  
  
"Is that all? That's all you have to say! This is not normal!"  
  
"It is for a sayin and his mate."  
  
Gohan sat there for a minute until a wave of relief flooded over his face until it was consumed by one of confusion.  
  
"The sayin bond? But Videl and I haven't you know mated."  
  
"The Bond usually starts before you mate."  
  
"Ok Dad after school I'm going to Vegita's place and your coming too and you both can explain this to me in detail. Ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good 'cause it wasn't like you had much choice." Gohan turned and left the room a lot more calmly than he had entered it.  
  
"Hey, your back." Said Videl walking out of Gohans bathroom and sitting on his bed to put her shoes on. (Bulma insisted on improving the house a little, but not too much! And it had resulted in every bedroom having a bathroom and a new kitchen for Chi-Chi.)  
  
"Yeah sorry about that, you know just running out and stuff. I had to ask Dad something really important." Answered Gohan walking over and kissing the top of her head. "My turn for the shower I think. Mum's just about finished breakfast if you want to go eat. I can smell it."  
  
"I know she just came in here to give me some clothes to wear today." That's when Gohan first realised what Videl was wearing, it was almost exactly the same as his mother's usual clothes except it was blood red with a gold dragon on the front, gold trimmings and it also had a gold belt that held the clothing to her waist.  
  
"You look perfect." Said Gohan after taking in her appearence and kissed her gently on the lips. "Better get to my shower, I'm starting to get hungry." Videl laughed softly at his last comment.  
  
Videl walked down stairs and was greeted by Chi-Chi saying how beautiful she looked while trying to keep the steady flow of food going to Goten.  
  
"Thank you Chi-Chi!" said Videl happy to have another compliment as when she was living with her father she very rarely got compliments as her father was too wrapped up in himself to even notice he had a daughter.  
  
"You're welcome Dear. Come have some food before Gohan and Goku get down here or there won't be any left!"  
  
"Ok!" Videl didn't need telling twice in the short time she had lived with the Sons she already knew their eating habits. She ate the rest of her breakfast in silence and just as she was finishing Gohan and Goku skidded into the room.  
  
Gohan ran up and quickly kissed the top of her head before sitting down and scoffing his mouth.  
  
Goku rushed to his wife, whispered a "Smells great!" into her ear, pecked her on the lips and followed his sons example and started scoffing down the food.  
  
A couple of minutes later Goku and his sons had inhaled all of the food. Gohan looked up to see the time, "Ah Videl we gotta go! Look at the time!" Gohan rushed over and kissed his mother good bye, said good bye to his father and brother and then rushed over to Videl grabbed her hand and rush out the door she barely had time to say good bye and grab her bag before they were out the door.  
  
When Videl and Gohan both landed on the roof of the Orange Star school building, Gohan had barely landed when he felt Videl slap his shoulder lightly. "Tag your it!" She yelled and ran off towards their lockers.  
  
'Hhmm Where did that come from' he thought before running after her.  
  
He chased her down all the halls until she reached their locker bay and was just getting to her locker when Gohan caught her.  
  
"Gotcha!" he exclaimed while gently pushing her up against her locker and kissing her.  
  
"Well, well, well looks like Hercule was right she is a slut!" said a girl who was walking past with her friends, who happened to be the schools resident bitches that liked Gohan.  
  
Gohan turned his head and growled at them which scared the crap out of them, he was about to say something to them but felt Videls hand on his arm " Don't let the get them better of you." She whispered softly and watched them scuttle away from Gohan's less than friendly glare.  
  
Gohan turned back to her and kissed her again. "Oh My Gosh I've been waiting for this for a long time!" they heard Eraiser's voice followed by a lot of clicking and flashing.  
  
"Ah! Eraiser what in Dende's name are you doing!?" yelled Videl.  
  
"I'm taking pictures for my album I've been waiting for this a long time! Oh and who is this Dende?"  
  
"Never mind. But I warn you if any of these pictures somehow find their way to the media, I swear I'll kill you! I don't won't my privet life all over the papers."  
  
"You know Videl now that your free from your father you shouldn't worry about that stuff, if anything your Dad'll get pissed because they're focusing on you and not on him." Preached Eraiser.  
  
"Oh My Gosh! Was that Eraiser I just heard? Is there something wrong Hun? You don't normally say stuff like that!" said Sharpener coming up behind Eraiser and putting his arms around waist.  
  
"You know what Eraiser your right. Now that I'm free of that stuff I shouldn't let it run my life like its still got me captive."  
  
"You tell 'em Sweetness." Said Gohan coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek then resting his head on hers.  
  
'Ah finally last period. Too bad it's English. I gotta get Gohan to teach me this language this teacher is an idiot at least Gohan knows what he's doing.' Thought Videl as she leaned back on her chair not really listening to what the teacher was saying, the only thing Videl liked about this class was that Gohan was in it.  
  
While the teacher droned on about verbs and such most of the class was trying not to fall asleep. Suddenly the door burst open, Videl almost fell off her chair but Gohan caught her just in the nick of time and in came Goten and Trunks bouncing off the tables and walls.  
  
"Gohan!" the two little terrors yelled and launched themselves at Gohan sitting on his lap and clinging to his neck.  
  
"Goten Trunks what in Dende's name are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well you see it got really boring at home and we couldn't go to Trunks' place 'cause Vegita and Bulma were having a fight and Vegita blew up the kitchen and GR again. So we came to see you." Explained Goten.  
  
"Do Mum and Bulma know you're here?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What! Goten do you realise how much trouble you two just got me in!?"  
  
"That's right Mister you are in trouble I'll be reporting this to the principle!" yelled the teacher.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the whole class yelled in return as they all liked Gohan and the girls thought Goten and Trunks were very cute.  
  
Gohan just ignored everyone and continued talking to his little brother, "Mum's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Your not mad at as are you Gohan" asked Trunks and he and Goten gave Gohan their puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No of course not." Gohan could never be angry at them when they gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Gotens eyes roved the room and then he spotted Videl next to Gohan, " Videl! You know you're almost a better cook than my Mummy!" He exclaimed and launched himself from Gohan and hugged Videl.  
  
"Thanks Goten!"  
  
"Hey Gohan are you coming to Capsule Corp. Dad said you, Videl, Goku, Chi- Chi and Goten were coming over for dinner." Asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah I gotta talk to my Dad and your Dad."  
  
"Wow who're all these people?"  
  
The rest of last period was spent introducing everyone to the twin terrors.  
  
After school Videl, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were flying to Capsule Corp. The twin terrors where bouncing off trees being they're normal happy and energetic selves while the other two talked.  
  
"So what do you have to talk about with your Dad and Vegita?" asked Videl.  
  
"Well um its this thing called the sayin bond and I need more information on it I um think that ah Mum and Bulma will tell you about it if you ask." Said Gohan getting a little nervous and scratching the back his neck with the famous Son grin on his face.  
  
"Ok we're there now anyway, but Gohan I will ask them what it is and I can tell it involves me somehow so we're going to discuss this tonight."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Goten, Trunks where have you been! Bulma and I have been so worried! What do you have to say for yourselves HUH?" Blasted Chi-Chi coming out the door.  
  
"Sorry Mum." Said Goten as he and Trunks landed on the ground heads low.  
  
"Well where were you!?"  
  
"Gohans school." Answered Trunks.  
  
"What!?" screamed Bulma walking out the door. "Right that's it! Goten you're coming back here tomorrow and I'll let Vegita deal with you two then!"  
  
*With Gohan*  
  
"So Brat Kakarot tells me you need our advise on something. It had better be good I could be training!"  
  
"Well Vegita I wanted to know about this sayin bond in detail and why I can hear Videls thoughts and vice versa."  
  
"Ok then Brat. The sayin bond is the bond between a sayin and his mate. It will only happen if this person is truly the one for you, communicating through your thoughts is the first sign, at the beginning you'll just hear random thoughts about one another but as your bond grows you will be able to have complete conversations without speaking aloud. The next sign is very strong physical attraction even stronger than usual because the bond will want to be completed. The way in which the bond is completed is by mating and while doing so bitting each other on the neck as a sign that your mate is already taken and vice versa. As the bond grows stronger you can as I said have conversation through your thoughts, predict each others movements and a number of other things you'll probably want to discover yourselves."  
  
*With Videl * Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl were busy cooking dinner while men were having they're little talk and Videl thought it was best to bring up her question now.  
  
"Um Chi-Chi, Bulma I have a question that Gohan said that you would answer."  
  
"Sure go on shoot." Said Bulma smiling.  
  
"Well when we were flying here I asked Gohan what he had to talk to the others about and he said that he needed to know about the sayin bond and that if I asked you that you would tell me what it is. So what is it?" asked Videl.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi shared a look then Bulma started to explain, "Well you see the sayin bond is a bond that a sayin has with his mate. The first sign is hearing each others thoughts..."  
  
"Gohan said something about that this morning. When we I woke up he said someone was beautiful so I asked him who he was talking about and then he asked me how I could hear his thoughts, then he kinda got this look of realisation and dashed out of the room to talk to Goku."  
  
"Well that's the first sign of the sayin bond soon when you finish the bond you'll be able to talk to each other through your bond without actually saying a word as it will be through your thoughts." Continued Bulma.  
  
"And how is the bong completed?" asked Videl slowly.  
  
"Well when you mate for the first time you bite each other to show that you're mates and nobody else can try to claim you." Explained Chi-Chi.  
  
"Oh man! But what if we're not right for each other? I mean I love Gohan but what if that changes and we end up stuck together hating each other?" Videl was starting to panic now.  
  
"It's ok Videl the bond will only start if you're meant to spend the rest of your life together and if you're worried about the whole mating part don't worry Gohan won't do it yet if you don't think you're ready. But be warned he will be even more attracted to you physically because the bond wants to be completed." Chi-Chi finished the explanation.  
  
" Ok, I mean I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but Gohan."  
  
"That's great dear. Now let's set the table the food's cooked and then would you mind going and getting the men and I'll get the boys ok." said Bulma.  
  
"Sure no worries." Videl said in reply setting out the plates.  
  
"There now while you two go get the others I'll put the food out." Said Chi- Chi as they finished setting the table.  
  
Videl walked out of the room to the living room where the guys said they would be.  
  
"Hey guys? Dinners ready if you've finished talking." Said Videl from the door way not wanting to interrupt them if they where still talking about the bond as it was obviously important.  
  
"Oh yeah we're finished!" yelled Goku and Vegita at once at the mention of food and dashed out past Videl to get to the food but Gohan lingered behind with her.  
  
"So Videl did you ask Mum and Bulma your question yet?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Sure did!"  
  
"And are you ok with that?"  
  
"Gohan we'll talk about this later I can tell you're starving and I'm a bit hungry too." She said grabbing Gohans hand and dragging him away to have dinner.  
  
As soon as Videl and Gohan had sat down to the dinner table, where the other sayins and demi sayins could hardly contain themselves with all the food around, Vegita yelled, "EAT!"  
  
The women talked while they ate their dinner then waited for the others to finish inhaling their food.  
  
"That was great thanks Ladies!" said Goku, never forgetting his compliments.  
  
"I think we should go home now Goku, Videl and Gohan have school tomorrow." Suggested Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah. See ya's." agreed Goku  
  
"Bye guys." Said Bulma.  
  
"Bye and don't forget to come over tomorrow Brat I've got something planned for you and Trunks." Said Vegita smirking.  
  
"Bye Bulma and thanks for helping Chi-Chi with our little conversation." Said Videl as they walked out the door.  
  
"No prob! Bye Chi!"  
  
"Good bye Bulma."  
  
Goku called Nimbus for Chi-Chi to fly home on and gently lifted her onto the small cloud. He made sure Chi was comfortable and they all took off in the direction of their home.  
  
As soon as they got home Chi-Chi got stuck into Goten about going to Gohan school a little more.  
  
"Hey guys Videl and I are going to bed ok. Good night." said Gohan grabbing Videl's hand and pulling her in the direction of their room.  
  
"Good night." said Videl as Gohan pulled her away.  
  
"Good night dears." Chi-Chi said acknowledging they were going to bed.  
  
"Good night Gohan, night Videl." Said Goten.  
  
"Yeah night guys." Said Goku watching his wife yell at his youngest son and nodding every now and then agreeing that Goten shouldn't have done what he and trunks did.  
  
Videl and Gohan wandered up to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed when they got there.  
  
"So Videl you said they explained the bond to you. Are you up set?" Gohan asked quietly.  
  
"What! Gohan why would I be upset?"  
  
"Because maybe you don't want to have some alien bond with me." He answered just as quietly.  
  
"Of course I do Gohan I love you!" Videl exclaimed punching him in the arm in hope of snapping him out of thinking she didn't want to be with him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really you big dope!"  
  
"Good 'cause I want it to." He said kissing her on the lips then moving his lips to her jaw and making his way down her neck.  
  
"Gohan. There's just one thing I want to clear up." Said videl lifting his head so he was facing her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't want to finish the bond until we get married. I mean I always wanted to wait until I was married to have sex."  
  
"Ok. That's fine by me. We should get some sleep." He said getting up and stripping to his boxers.  
  
Videl got up and got changed in the bathroom. When she went back and climbed back into bed Gohan kissed her good night and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
AN: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing. I'm sooo sorry I didn't update earlier, what can I say I'm a bit lazy but now I'm on school holidays for two weeks so I'll have plenty of time. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and if there's anything wrong with it or whateva put it in your review and if you don't think there's anything wrong with it review anyway! Well see ya and I'll definitely update sooner. BYE!!!!  
  
P.S I think this is like my longest chappie! YAY!!! Bye. 


	5. What's With Hercule?

What's Up With Hercule?  
  
"Goten! Get up now you have to go to Trunks'! Don't think I forgot about Vegita's punishment for you!" screamed Chi-Chi up the stairs towards Gotens room where he was trying to hide under the covers of his bed hoping that by being under his covers it would mean he didn't have to go.  
  
"Don't make me go up there!" yelled Chi-Chi again. "Come on Goten I thought you were stronger than this! You knew there would be consequences to your actions when you did them now stop being a coward and face the consequences!"  
  
Well needless to say being called a coward hurt Gotens sayin pride, "I am not a coward!" he yelled back.  
  
"Well come prove it before I come up there with my frying pan!"  
  
Grumbling Goten walked down the stairs to eat his breakfast before heading off to what he thought would probably be his doom.  
  
"Knock. Knock." Called Chi-Chi from out side Gohans door after Goten had left, she had gotten him up extra early as Vegita had asked.  
  
"Come in Mum."  
  
"Good morning Gohan. When Videl wakes up tell her I finished her clothes and that they're sitting over here." Chi-Chi told her son seeing Videl was still asleep in his arms.  
  
"Sure thing Mother darling."  
  
"Oh Gohan your a sweetie!"  
  
"Hey Ma how would you like to start training again?"  
  
"I would love to Gohan but you know you men are too strong for me." Chi-Chi answered softly.  
  
"Well we're also too strong for Videl as well and I'm sure she'd want to keep up her training, I know how much you used to love training with Dad, he told me once. Why don't you train with Videl, she'll appreciate a sparring partner."  
  
"That's a great idea Gohan. I'll see what she says. Thanks for thinking of me sweetie."  
  
"Always Mum."  
  
Gohan lay in bed listening to Videl's soft breathing for about 5 minutes until she began to stir.  
  
"Gohan? How come you didn't wake me? Won't we be late?" She asked quickly.  
  
Gohan smiled down at her and ran a finger along her cheek and jaw line. "Relax we don't have to get up for at least half an hour."  
  
"Then why are you awake already?"  
  
"I heard Mum yelling at Goten. Oh by the way Mum came in and said your clothes she made are over there." Said Gohan pointing in the direction of where his mother had placed the clothes.  
  
"Thanks. Ah, Gohan, why are you staring at me?"  
  
"You're so beautiful." Was his only comment, he then tilted her head toward his and kissed her gently. 'Mmm. She tastes so nice like strawberries, blue berries and raspberries all at once.'  
  
'Oh Dende he's delicious like apple and cinnamon. He's so gentle not like the time Sharpener kissed me. Oh forget him I'm with Gohan and in the middle of the best kiss ever.' Thought Videl letting the kiss get deeper. Videl felt Gohan's tongue brush her lips ever so slightly and couldn't help but opening her mouth to let him in.  
  
Gohan rolled over so she was under him they kept on kissing for a while until it was absolutely necessary to refill their lungs. Gohan moved his kisses to her neck and she moaned happily, his kisses then returned to her lips.  
  
"Mmmm. Gohan we have to stop I think it's time to get up." Letting him start kissing her again.  
  
"Gohan we really need to get up."  
  
"Awww Videl do we have to? Why can't we just skip school today? And stay in bed." He added as an after thought.  
  
"As if your Mum would let us. Anyway we need to go to school exams start soon."  
  
"Ok." He said giving her lots of quick pecks anywhere they landed.  
  
"Gohan?" asked Videl as Gohan was getting off the bed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do I really taste like berries?"  
  
"Yes." He answered chuckling a bit. Gohan walked towards the bathroom door but stopped and turned to Videl who was watching from the bed. "Do I taste like apple and cinnamon?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh and Videl?"  
  
"Mmhhmm?"  
  
"Did Sharpener really kiss you?"  
  
Videl blushed a little, "Yeah, about a month before you came to school."  
  
Gohan laughed a bit and continued into the bathroom.  
  
Videl slowly got out of bed and walked over to the clothes Chi-Chi had made for her and grabbed the blue set with white pants. She walked back over to the bed and sat down waiting for Gohan to finish with the shower. Videl looked down at her clothes that Chi-Chi had made her and a tear escaped her eye and before she new it that tear was being followed by many more.  
  
Gohan walked out of the bathroom to see Videl sitting on their bed crying. "Videl? What's wrong?" he asked sitting behind her on the bed and putting his arms around her.  
  
Videl lent back into Gohan's strong arms. "Nothing is wrong Gohan it's just that your family have just accepted me without any questions and their kindness could never be matched. I mean look at the clothes your mother made me they're beautiful and she doesn't even expect me to thank her!"  
  
"That's because you're like family to them and they want you to know it. My parents love you like a daughter and Goten loves you like a sister. Now you go have your shower and I'll wait here for you. Ok? Besides Mum is probably dieing to see you in those clothes! I know I am!"  
  
Videl laughed and lightly punched his arm. "Ok fine."  
  
Gohan waited on the bed for about 10 minutes until Videl came out from the shower. Gohan looked at her in awe of her beauty the blue on her clothes matched her eyes perfectly. Videl smiled at him while walking over to the bed to put her shoes on.  
  
As Videl finished putting her shoes on she stood and waited for Gohan to get up. "Well are you going to get up?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah." He replied absently while standing and proceeding to catch Videl off guard by kissing her.  
  
Videl broke off the kiss upon hearing Gohan's stomach rumble. "Come on Gohan you can't hide that one I heard it loud and clear!" she laughed because she knew his stomach had been rumbling from the start of the kiss he just didn't want to take his lips off hers.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Come on." Said Videl grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen for their breakfast.  
  
Chi-Chi was busy putting their breakfast on the table. "I thought I heard you two coming down the stairs. I hope you like your breakfast I decided to make something different seeing how I was up early and all."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be great Mum, everything you make is. Is Dad still in bed? Gees sometimes I wonder what he likes better eating or sleeping!"  
  
"Well you see Gohan that's quite a complicated topic, if it's your mothers cooking then I definitely prefer eating but anything else and sleeping definitely has a chance of taking top priority." Explained Goku walking in to the kitchen. "YUM! Chi what's for breakfast I've never seen that before!"  
  
"HeHe. Well I'm glad my cooking takes priority over sleeping!" said Chi-Chi giggling a bit. "This is a Greek dish and they're called souvlaki. What you do is you grab whatever you want on it put it in the middle of this flat bread, wrap it up and eat it." Chi-Chi explained.  
  
"Sounds good Mum but won't it take a long time to actually get to the eating part?"  
  
"Trust you Gohan! I've had these before so come over here and I'll show you the quickest way to make them." Said videl laughing a bit at the looks on the Sons face.  
  
Gohan and Guku quickly followed Videl over to the table, both wanting to know the quickest way to get the food into their mouths.  
  
"Ok so what you do is spread the pitta bread on your plate like this." Said Videl as she demonstrated placing the bread flat on the plate. " Then you grab whatever you want like tomatoes and meat, whatever, put them in the middle, fold the bottom up, fold the sides over and hey presto you've got yourself a souvlaki!"  
  
"Ok sounds easy enough." Said Gohan sitting beside Videl.  
  
Within 10 minutes Gohan and his father had eaten all the food on the table as their sayin speed had aloud them to make their souvlaki in a split second before shoving it in their mouth.  
  
"Chi-Chi before we go I'd just like to thank you for making my clothes they're beautiful."  
  
"There's no need to thank me Videl you're part of the family now."  
  
"Come on Del we gotta go now. Bye Mum, Dad."  
  
"Bye Chi-Chi, Goku."  
  
"Bye!" called Chi-Chi and Goku.  
  
" Come on you two get going! Do you have any idea what it's like having those two women yapping in your ear about their 'poor babies '?!" Yelled Vegita.  
  
As soon as Goten had arrived at Capsule Corp. Vegita had made the two demi- sayins clean the garage where people took their cars to get fixed. There was grease everywhere and Goten and trunks where sure the mechanics had never bothered to clean this place before  
  
"No Vegita we have no idea we weren't there remember?" commented Goten under his breath.  
  
"WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT'S LIKE IT'S SICKENING AND IT GAVE ME A SPLITTING HEADACHE!!!" roared Vegita obviously hearing Goten's comment. "When you two are finished you can clean the house for Bulma you know how she likes things clean."  
  
"Videl are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah Gohan I'm fine just a little tired."  
  
"Ok" said Gohan turning back to his notebook and copying what the teacher had written on the board.  
  
It was fourth period and Gohan couldn't wait to get out side for lunch. Videl on the other hand was trying not to fall asleep as they were in English again.  
  
::This class sucks!::  
  
::What's wrong with it?:: Videl heard Gohan's voice inside her head.  
  
::Wow Gohan our bond must be strengthening! Anyway it sucks because the teacher is an idiot and doesn't know what she's talking about! Why do you even bother with this class anyway you can already speak perfect English?::  
  
::I'm trying to keep my mind off lunch I'm starving!:: Videl heard a very soft rumble come from Gohan's stomach as if it was agreeing with him.  
  
Before Videl could comment the bell rang and all the students grabbed their stuff and pretty much ran out of the room.  
  
Gohan and Videl walked to their lockers hand in hand. When they got there they simply shoved their books in their lockers and Gohan grabbed a capsule with his and Videls lunch in it.  
  
"Come on guys." Said Videl to Eraser, Sharpener and Gohan. The four teenagers began to push through the crowd to get to their usual eating spot under the biggest tree on the school grounds.  
  
Videl sat on the soft grass and put her hand on Gohan's lap as he sat down. "Hurry up and get the food out Gohan I'm starving!"  
  
Well needless to say Gohan didn't need telling twice! He threw the capsule and a rather large amount of food appeared in front of Videl and himself and without a second thought the two went at the food like they had been starved for at least a week.  
  
By the time the two had finished Sharpener and Eraser were openly starring at Videl as they were used to Gohan's eating but videl had just eaten a lot more than usual, she hadn't eaten even a quarter of what Gohan had eaten but she had still eaten 5 sandwiches, 3 bowls of rice and 6 containers of fruit salad.  
  
"Ah Videl I've noticed that you've been eating more than normal lately and Ah well are you sure you're not pregnant?" Immediately after Eraser's question Gohan began to choke on his 40th or so sandwich, Videl pounded him on the back until he swallowed the food.  
  
"Ah Eraser Gohan and I haven't you know..."  
  
"Oh ok just making sure."  
  
"Yeh! WE FINISHED DAD!" yelled Trunks from the top level of Capsule Corp.  
  
"GOOD NOW YOU CAN GO RAKE THE LEAVES AND GET THE LEAVES OUT OF THE SWIMMING POOL WHILE YOUR AT IT!!" Vegita yelled back and smirked he was going to milk this day for all that it was worth.  
  
Goten and Trunks groaned and began to walk down to the bottom level so they could get outside.  
  
"Hey Trunks I got an idea how about you rake the leaves and I'll clean out the swimming pool?"  
  
"Sounds ok by me."  
  
"Ahh. Finally schools out! I thought it would never end!" yelled Videl as she and Gohan walked to the roof of the school and took off.  
  
"Yeah I'm stuffed!"  
  
"Gohan I've been really tired today but I had the best nights sleep last night. What's going on?"  
  
"Yeah me too. I think it's probably the bond wanting to be finished."  
  
"As long as it's nothing serious."  
  
"If it make you feel any better I'll ask Dad tonight."  
  
"Ok thanks I'm gonna ask Chi-Chi about the woman side of things. I don't want any more surprises."  
  
"Look we're home. Who's car is that?"  
  
"Oh Dende that's my Dad's best car he's probably trying to intimidate us."  
  
"Come on." Videl and Gohan landed in front of Hercule who was making his way to the front door.  
  
"Videl baby! I'm sorry about the other night. I don't know what came over me and I'm really sorry!" apologised Hercule as soon as he saw his daughter not registering who was standing beside her.  
  
"I don't particularly care what came over you Dad, you hit me and that's enough information for me. I live with Gohan and his family now." Videl said as she turned to walk inside.  
  
"WHAT? YOU LIVE WITH THE SCRAWNY KID!"  
  
Videl turned back around to face her father. "Gohan is not scrawny he could kick your ass any day and yes I do live with him!"  
  
"AHHH!" screamed Hurcule as his eyes rolled back into his head. When his eyes returned to normal he lunged at Videl. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU NOW GET IN THE CAR!!"  
  
"No." Videl replied calmly stepping aside as he lunged.  
  
Hercule recovered quicker than Videl expected and threw a punch at her. It would have hit her if Gohan hadn't stepped in and grabbed Hercule's throat.  
  
"If you ever try to touch her again you be sorry you were ever born." Said Gohan calmly but Hercule could here the rage bubbling underneath the surface.  
  
"Whatever kid but I'll be back."  
  
"Oh no you most certainly will not be back!" yelled Chi-Chi running out with her frying pan.  
  
"IF. YOU. EVER. COME. HERE. AGAIN. YOU'LL. BE. SORRY!" She screamed punctuating each word with a hit by the frying pan.  
  
"Get lost Dad before they get really angry."  
  
"Fine." Spat Hercule turning and leaving in his car  
  
Gohan turned and saw a tear sliding down Videl's cheek. "Come on we're going to go talk he said and picked her up.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see. I go there all the time but I haven't been lately."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Look we're here."  
  
"Oh wow! It's beautiful!" Videl look around and saw a hot spring surrounded by lots of different types of flowers and the whole lot was encompassed with trees.  
  
"Ok Videl why were you crying just before? I would have thought you would have expected him to act like that."  
  
"I know." Said Videl sitting down and taking her shoes off so she could put her feet in the hot water. " It's just before he got all violent he screamed and his eyes rolled back. Didn't you see?"  
  
"I heard him yell but I wasn't looking I thought you hit him."  
  
"No I didn't. Gohan I thing there's something that's making him act like this, I just don't know what. Will you help me find out? I will with or without your help."  
  
"Ok I'll help as long as you're careful because if he hits you again I'll kill him and I'm not joking when I say that. You're the most important thing to me." He said softly and kissed her gently. When they broke apart Gohan pulled off his shirt and stepped into the spring.  
  
"Come in Videl it's great!"  
  
"Ok." Videl pulled off the top of her set of clothes so she just had her pants and tank top on and stepped in carefully then swam over to Gohan.  
  
::I love you.::  
  
::Wow this is going to take some getting used to! You scared me just then.::  
  
::Sorry::  
  
:: That's ok. I love you too.::  
  
~AN~ Hey everyone! Well here's another chappie hope ya like it. Thanks to all those people who reviewed and remember to review this chappie. Bye. 


End file.
